swgfandomcom-20200215-history
N-K "Necrosis"
N-K "Necrosis" is a cyborg creation hidden away in the Deep Depths of Myyydril Caverns. The Necrosis is the object of several quests revolving around Myyydril Village in Myyydril Caverns. Any resemblance to Qymaen jai Sheelal, known affectionately since [http://starwars.wikicities.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith] as General Grievous, is purely intentional! He can be destroyed in the game if the player plays as the group of spacers who destroy him. Game Info *'Level': 80 Part One: N-K "Necrosis" The easiest way to get to the Necrosis is to enter the Deep Depths of Myyydril Caverns and go down at every opportunity. Mapping the Deep Depths is difficult but really unnecessary, because going down will eventually get you there. Any character of Combat Level 90 will not draw much aggro from the horrid Urnsor'is that inhabit the caverns unless you linger among them for some time.Once you get to the bottom of the caves, they will begin to go upwards again. You will know you are on the right path if you eventually enter a passage which spirals upwards again and ends at a cave full of wrecked machinary with a large gate, guarded by one of the common B-1 battle droid models named Model 3-NIi (/way -472 57 Model3;).This one won't attack you - in fact, you have to talk to it in order to gain entrance to the instance. Talk to it, and Lorn, through it, will tell you to bring it a Radiated Nak'tra Crystal from the small stream you passed though on your way here, right before the passage began to spiral upwards. Go back to the stream, and one of the reddish crystals there will appear as "Radiated Nak'tra Crystal" (-479 -230). This is the one you want. Take it back to the droid, and the moment you click on the droid you will enter the instance. If you have a group, make sure all are close to the droid before you click on it. You will have 30 minutes to complete this quest once you enter the cave. Part Two: The Creation Once you are in the cave, go up the hill and speak to Treun Lorn, and he will tell you that he needs the crystal so that he can bring his master to life. He calls his master N-K "Necrosis" and says that his master has been very unhappy that he has taken so long to bring him to life. Get ready for action, and then give him the crystal. N-K will spawn to your right at the machinery close by, along with two NK-3s. You will get a badge stating that you have defeated him. Obviously, you can only get this badge once, but Necrosis is a repeatable mission with a remarkably short lockout timer - only 30 minutes. And repeat many do, because he has some very nice loot. For reference, N-K does kinetic damage whereas the NK-3's do energy damage Jedi Solo Methods The Original Method Any Jedi should be able to solo this quest easily. While chapter 6 may have made it more difficult, the advent of new buffs takes care of that. A dark or lightside Jedi with weapon, clothing, and armor powerups, as well as the musty injector, a food buff, tacs, health stims, meditation, the sith holocron, medic buffs and a good ent buff with full armor and constitution, and possibly spice can easily take down all 3 NPC's. It is best to have mind trick or preferably cloak out of combat setup, so that you can kill the N-K guard, cloak and heal, kill the second guard, cloak and heal, and then pop the lair crystal and sith holocron and defeat Necrosis. Make sure to lock onto him as a target and run around. Staying stationary will get you killed. Heal often and heal early alternating between stims and your drain or heal force power. SWG Legends As of 2018, you do not need to pop every buff in your possession. Get yourself a good entertainer buff, the medic buffs, Breath of Heaven, tacts and stims. N-K Necrosis, as stated above, does kinetic damage but his attacks are fairly light compared to other soloable bosses in the game, such as Sher Kar. His two NK-3 guards, too, hit like a feather, so you should have no problems soloing this with the essential buffs. You would want to kill the two guards first before taking care of N-K himself. Cycle your Saber block, heals, and the Force choke for the damage reduction. You'll do fine. I once ran N-K with a dark Jedi Knight Robe, the essential buffs, and Breath of Heaven, and still won on SWG Legends. Soloing For Everyone Else As long as you are level 90 and well buffed, with the Medic and Entertainer buffs as well as the musty injector and whatever else you have, you should be fine. The easiest way is to be a Beast Master, so you could set your pet to tank the boss while you quickly deal with the guards and finish off the boss. Otherwise soloing this boss might require some footwork, unless you are a commando. MOB info Star Wars Lore * * Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:Myyydril Caverns Category:Droids Category:Kashyyyk NPC Combatants